Series X
Series X is a planned series of Red Dwarf that is going to start airing on 4th October, 2012. It will star Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer, Craig Charles as Dave Lister, Danny John-Jules as the Cat, and Robert Llewellyn as Kryten. Filming took place in November and December of 2011 and January of 2012, and the series was commissioned by Dave, the same network who commissioned Back to Earth. Summary Older but still none the wiser, the Dwarfers return only to get entangled in a new series of adventures. Lister grapples with being being his own father and perhaps even being a father, as Rimmer has to deal with his own family issues. And although once again on their own on Red Dwarf, the crew still manages to get involved with a variety of unique characters, including at least one particularly famous historical figure. All of this climaxes in a series finale featuring the largest ever dogfight shown on the show to date. Episodes The series consists of six episodes each lasting a half hour, though broadcast in a 40 minute time slot to make room for commercial breaks. The six-episode format marks a return to the shorter seasons Red Dwarf aired during it's first six series. At Dimension Jump 2011, Doug Naylor hinted in an informal fan discussion that the series may have a consistent plot arc. Although not exactly an established part of Dwarf lore, Series VI featured a certain amount of plot interlocking - especially between "Gunmen of the Apocalypse" and "Rimmerworld", and this trend continued for the next two Series. Reports on the ground however have seemed to indicate that the main episodes plots themselves are by and large unique. Descriptions from the filming have described the earlier episodes in particular as utilzing sub-plots, and there are said to be several major character revelations in the new series. Episodes titles filtered out onto the Internet in late August 2012, followed by some initial epsiode synopsis, with all finally revealed on September 19, 2012. The first episode reviews for the Series were released after select promotional screenings, and have so far been modestly positive. Main Cast * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Danny John-Jules as The Cat * Robert Llewellyn as Kryten The official announcement on the Red Dwarf website showed enthusiasm towards Holly and Talkie Toaster making a return, though nothing in terms of casting was discussed. As of January 2012, there is no word as to whether Chloë Annett will return as Kochanski at any point in the series. Background Information * At Dimension Jump 2011, Doug Naylor stated that he would prefer filming in front of a live studio audience like Series I-Series VI and VIII but he suggested that he might have trouble getting Dave to agree. Because of this, Dwarfers were been told at the live audience filming to avoid releasing any information. *The set design is made out in a particularly Series V-ish way, but is meant to evoke all the series as well as adding something new; the Series takes place both on the mothership and on Starbug, and was be made once again using physical models. * The jokes and plots too have been described by the fortunate few attending the filming as being in many respects closer to classic Dwarf - preview reception has so far seemed positive, as stated by both Wired and The Huffington Post in their coverage of the first episode filming. Ganymede & Titan wrote exclusive set reports after each filming that describe what was allowed to be described with fair detail, and also provide a source for initial reactions to the content of the new Series - which has so far been modestly positive. *The first promotional image was released on April 26, 2012, and on July 21, 2012 the first teaser trailer for the Series was released online, followed every Friday after with new promotional content, although this did not prove to be the exclusive release time for promos. These usually took the form of new images or video clips from the Series, but on one particular occasion, to announce the air-date, the company Dave hired to do the promotion set out an elaborate stunt of blasting a vindaloo and lager into space; although the technical competency of the stunt was questioned, with one particularly bad gaffe being the showing of an utterly unrelated video right in the middle of the web promotional. Craig Charles also appeared on the morning show Loose Women to promote the Series, showing a clip from the finale "The Beginning". * Even though there was no Series IX, this series is going to be called Series X. Instead the three-part Back to Earth special can be considered Series IX. This has been refrenced as a joke by the creators of the show, stating that as "Series IX was the best, we thought it'd be funny to skip it." External Links *New Series of Red Dwarf Confirmed (Red Dwarf Official Website) *Red Dwarf: new series now 100% confirmed, due 2012 - Den of Geek *Coverage from Ganymede & Titan Category:Series Category:Series X